In some hydraulic cylinders, the limit of stroke in at least one direction is defined when the piston head strikes the cylinder end cap or gland. Particularly in equipment where such cylinders are high pressure, double-acting cylinders cycled thousands of times, the resulting premature wear and damage to the cylinder is a problem. Improvements in such cylinders to lessen the wear and damage are continually being sought.